1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to needle threaders and parts thereof and, in one embodiment, is directed to a manually manipulable threader and, in another embodiment, is directed to such a threader provided with a background contrast member for facilitating the visual perception of the thread being used.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses a variety of devices directed to needle threading. In accordance with 37 CFR 1.56 the following references are disclosed: (copies submitted herewith):
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Subject Matter ______________________________________ 242,374 Needle threader with mag- nifying lens and pin cushion and wax clamps 1,241,427 Needle threader for scissors with magnifying lens 1,278,995 Needle threader for scissors with magnifying lens 1,704,530 Needle threader with ring end for finger 2,179,834 Air suction needle threader 2,544,063 Needle threader with needle threading wire loop and a magnifying lens 2,656,956 Needle threader for holding needle with a threading arm and cams for positioning needle 3,022,927 Needle threader with thread holding hook for insertion into eye of needle 3,482,539 Needle threading method with twistable absorbent material for twisting onto thread 4,720,026 Sewing assembly for working with resistant fabrics ______________________________________
There has long been an unaddressed need for a needle threader having an easily adjustable and manipulable magnifying lens. There has long been an unaddressed need for a needle threader which facilitates the threading of colored threads which may be difficult to see. There has long been a need for a simple, convenient, easy-to-use needle threader.